The Chronicle of the Orbs
by Fastpaw
Summary: Toa Echrive embarks on an incredible journey to find a mysterious item.
1. The Fog

And here begins the story of an ancient stone, and all those who fought over it. This is one of many stories contained in the orbs of memory, and it goes like this:

The stone was shrouded in mystery, appearing in legends across the universe, from Bara Magna, to Mata Nui. It was said to hold the fate of the universe inside it.

The universe at the time of the start of this chronical was at peace. After completing his mission, Mata Nui landed on Bara Magna, much to the surprise of the Agori and Glatorian inhabinets, who weren't exactly used to having giant robots landing in their desert every day.

Some Matoran and Toa stayed inside Mata Nui, but many left the titanic robot. Mata Nui then helped restore Bara Magna and its two moons back into Spherus Magna, and the toa helped the inhabinets to restore life to the barren desert.

Then, Mata Nui left.

A relatively large number of Mata Nui's former inhabinets remained on Spherus Magna, including a toa named Echrive, and a turaga he looked up to for wisdom.

This is the tale of Echrive, Spherus Magna, and the fate of the whole entire universe...

And the first of many contained in the orbs of memory.

Deep within the fog of the multiverse.


	2. Beginning

Toa Echrive's Log

I am Toa Ecrive. I have begun a long journey to the core of Spherus Magna, in search of an ancient artifact. I don't even know what it is that I'm searching for, but the Turaga said I would know it when I saw it.

I began my journey by heading down a tunnel near the Black Spike Mountains. It led deep into the earth. I met a few Skrall patrolling the tunnels on the way down, but none of them gave me any trouble. I was relatively surprised, considering the stories I had heard about them. Then, I found out why.

It seemed that someone had heard of my mission and wanted to help. An Agori named Atakus had told me this, and I was compelled to find out who it was.

It was another Agori, one named Tarduk, from the jungle village. From what he told me, he was a treasure hunter, and wanted to help me on my journey. I originally protested; the turaga had said that I alone was to make this journey, but I eventually gave in.

He bombarded me with questions about life on Mata Nui. I answered them all, at least, all the ones I could answer. There were plenty of things I didn't know about the titan robot and great spirit that had once been my home.

So, there we were, following a dark tunnel deep below Spherus Magna. We had gone even deeper than the Skrall went, and the temperature began to rise. Being a toa of ice, it made me slightly comfortable, but it wasn't a problem I couldn't fix. I cooled the air around us.

Not long after, we met a toa of earth who had been mapping out the lower tunnels of Spherus Magna. He was named Stronius. I recognized the name; it was a name of Skrall, a war hero for the earth tribe during the Core War. I took a good look at the toa, I was sure he wasn't a Skrall, and certainly not Stronius.

I asked him where he got his name, and he told me that his tribe gave it to him. I was beginning to grow confused; had he hit a tunnel wall too hard and lost his memories? But still, that wouldn't explain why the Skrall would give him a name; let alone a name of one of their great warriors.

I paused for a second, considering this. Taruk didn't seem very puzzled; he was exploring the tunnels ahead. I looked back toward 'Stronius', who seemed to be growing impatient, wondering why I was wasting his time like this.

"Where do you live?", I had asked.

"Roxtus.", announced Toa 'Stronius'.

"You said you were mapping out the tunnels, correct?", asked Tarduk, who had come back without me noticing.

"Yes.", said Stronius.

"Would you liked to come with us?", asked Tarduk.

I groaned. The turaga would not be happy.

"Where are you going?", asked the toa of earth.

"Deep into Spherus Magna!", said Tarduk, excited at the thought.

"I do not think your leader wants me along.", stated Stronious, "Although I would like opportunity."

"You can come.", I said, giving in. The turaga had said it was only supposed to be my journey, I had already broken that rule to allow Tarduk along, what difference would one more make?

Tarduk ran down the tunnel, and I followed. I heard Stronious's footsteps and knew he was coming. Maybe I could find out more about the mysterious toa when we traveled.

And so, I continued down the tunnel, with Tarduk and Stronious following. That's how my adventure began.


	3. Civilized Zesk?

So, Tarduk, Stronius and I followed the steady, winding tunnels for quite a while, untill we reached an odd underground village filled with brown Agori. They definatly weren't from the earth tribe, and I would have suspected they were from the sand tribe untill I remembered that the sand tribe were beastial savages. These Agori were certainly not savages.

We were greeted at the entrance to the village by a toa of gravity. This toa, unlika Stronious, knew he was a toa. He said his name was Lovosk. An odd rahi ran up to him.

"This is Centinova.", he told us. The centipede rahi was very friendly, and greeted us all with a lick on the leg.

"I have never seem a rahi like this before.", I had said.

"That's because it's not a rahi.", Lovosk said, "It's from Spherus Magna, they don't call the rahi, and they are not like rahi. Rahi are made by Makuta, these creatures naturally belong here."

"Who are these Agori?", I asked, turning my attention back to the odd villagers.

"They are Agori from the sand tribe. But they are not Zesk, they are still civilized.". I looked back to see the busy Agori going about their business.

"What are you doing down here this far? We have not had any visitors at all since we arrived here very long ago.", questioned Lovosk.

"We are searching for a mysterious artifact that is said to be deep below the surface.", I told him.

"I think I know the location of what you seek.", he replied, as he began to walk toward a tunnel heading away from the village. We followed.

Soon, we came to an odd, crystaling protodermis tunnel. It went on for as far as the eye could see.

"The artifact is somewhere in these passageways.", he told us, pointing below, through the crystalized protodermis floor, showing us that there were many other tunnels below us, all crossing back and forth over an incredibly deep chasm.

"I have never explored these tunnels much.", he told us, signifying that we shouldn't look to him for directions.

I turned to look back at Stronious and Tarduk. Stronoius looked like he wanted to get out of this tunnel as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?", I asked him.

"I... I ...", he stuttered, afraid of our reaction, "I'm terribly afraid of hights.". WIth that, he looked down at the deep chasm visable below us through the transparent protodermis.

"That's ok, but unfortunatly it looks like we're going to be traveling through these tunnels a lot.", I said to him. He looked dismally at me, pondering weather to return to Roxtus, then pulled out an odd device.

He turned back to me and said, "I need to complete my map.".

I turned back to Lovosk.

"I have heard rumors about an item of legend in these tunnels, but I do not know for sure weather they are true, and if they are true, weather it is what you are looking for. But I need to get out of the village, so I will come with you. Unfortunatly, the reason I have not explored the tunnels below is that the other end of this tunnel is sealed. On the other side or the blockage, there is said to be a staircase leading down to the other protodermis tunnels. That is where we need to go. Of course, if none of you can clear the blockage, we can't go anywhere."

I considered creating a hole in the floor with my ice blades and jumping down to one of the tunnels below, but decided againts it. It could be a very bad idea. Besides, something told me Stronious wouldn't even go near the hole, never mind jump into it.

"Follow me.", Lovosk said as he walked toward the other side of the tunnel, "I'll show you the blockage."

The blockage turned out to be a solid protodermis wall. It, like the tunnel, was transparent; however, it was impossible to see that stairs, because the tunnel turned a corner after that.

Suddenly, the wall dissapeared, right into thin air.

"We have been waiting for you.", said a voice from the darkness.


End file.
